Are You Really My Boyfriend Again
by AWiltedRoseSighs
Summary: Ginny can't sleep, so she walks to the pond and lay down on the soft grass that surrounded the miniscule body of water. Who joins her?


_**Before you say anything, I know, and I'm sorry. The only thing that I can say is that I'm trying to write the next chapters of my stories, but it's not coming nearly as easily as I'd hoped. This is just a one-shot that kept popping up in my head that I typed out to hopefully clear some room. Love always, Anje.**_

I was laying on my back by the small pond outside of our house when I heard footsteps approaching. I know I shouldn't but I can't help but feel like I caused the death of Fred. It should have been me. I was broken out of my sorrowful thoughts when someone lay down next to me, and a voice drifted lightly across the wind. "What's the matter Gin?" He asked me softly, using my nickname.

I sighed, and closed my eyes before speaking. "It should have been me instead of Fred." I heard he quick intake of breath as I continued. "But I was trying to find you, or mum, or dad, and I didn't see Fred again until it was too late and he was laying on the ground in the great hall."

The person beside me rolled over onto his side, and reached out a warm, and despite the scars, soft hand to caress her face. "Ginny, you know that it isn't your fault, if it was anybodies fault it would be mine, because I didn't move fast enough."

I stood up, and he did to, and my eyes glared into his green orbs. "Why is it that you're the only one that can blame themselves. I was his bloody sister and I wasn't able to protect him. It was my fault, because he was with me when I got the message, and that's why he and George came."

Harry's face softened, but the intensity of his gaze did not. "Ginny, Fred isn't gone. He's still with us. He still in our hearts yelling at George for interrupting us in the kitchen that one time. Still in our minds, as we read that letter that he sent us my sixth year giving us his blessing. He's still here Ginny. We just can't see him anymore."

I threw myself at him and started sobbing in his arms, "I don't want it to hurt anymore. Everybody leaves, and I'm sick and tired of it."

His arms tightened around me as my hands fisted in his shirt. "I won't leave you Gin. Never again. I'm sorry that I broke up with you love, I was just trying to protect you, and I promise that next time-."

I pulled away as far as I could with his tight grip on me. "There will not be a next time Harry James Potter, you aren't leaving me again. Next time something bad happens we will handle it together because that's what couples do."

The grin that burst across his face blinded me momentarily, before I smiled back at him. "We can be together again?"

I started to lean up, and whispered, "as if there was ever any doubt." Then our lips met and fireworks erupted. It was just a brief kiss before we both lay down into their original positions, except my head was now laying on his chest, and he had his arms wrapped around my waist. I closed my eyes in contentment, and sighed into his delicious smelling shirt. "I've missed you Harry."

"I've missed you as well my love." And with those last words from his lips, I fell asleep. When consciousness started to regain itself I realized that I was surrounded by a murmuring noise.

My fist tightened against my pillow, my face scrunched, and I tried to snuggle up to my boyfriend. As soon as that thought crossed my head, I sat up so suddenly that there was a squeal of fright behind me, as the murmuring stopped. I looked around before turning towards Harry who was rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Harry." I spoke, much more snappishly than I had intended.

He froze and looked up at me warily. "Yes Gin?"

"Are you really my boyfriend again?" At my words, there were a few gasps of shock before the muttering started in again.

Harry had looked confused when I first mentioned it, but I saw the comprehension leak onto his face with a grin identical to the one last night. She blinked, and found herself twirling through the air in strong arms, as they vibrated with laughter and happiness. "I haven't been this happy since I saw Bellatrix's curse miss you during the battle." He laughed, and finally set me down, where I instantly tripped and brought us both to the ground. "I was so worried, I ran into the castle and I was going to find Voldemort, but I saw that _swine_ try to kill you I changed directions. If it weren't for my mother I would have gotten her."

I looked at him. "You've made me happier than when you proved Remus wrong. You've shown that the time for disarming is definitely not in the past." I snuggled into his chest and sighed. "We're going to have to explain to them what happened won't we?" I whispered to him softly.

"Yes." He sighed, before we both stood up and walked towards what remained of the Weasley clan. Together.


End file.
